


Wonder

by Kalloway



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 17:14:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Cid doesn't comment on how the months pass.
Relationships: Cid/Leon (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 2
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Schalakitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schalakitty/gifts).

> Another that I certainly recall writing but not _when_. Again, some time before 2007. 
> 
> Also, for Kitty.

There were little things that tended to make Leon really and truly wonder. Not just venture into curiosity or tiptoe into pondering, but actually stand and stare and try to figure out what strange means created whatever had caught his eye. He thought too much, but he knew that.

And he found himself sneaking into Cid's workshop to take a look at the calendars that hung over one of the workbenches. Traverse Town existed without much in the way of time - the sky was always dark but they seemed to age. Calendars were a ridiculous, non-existent thing everywhere but Cid's workshop where they slowly yellowed and faded, gathering cobwebs and nicotine.

Now and then, starting when he first discovered them when he was seventeen, Leon actually changed the pages to display different pictures and months. He was partial to November on the first calendar, and September on the third. The second was a toss-up and the fourth involved pictures of girls holding things like chainsaws while in their bathing suits which was fairly interesting but mostly ridiculous.

Cid had never commented that the months seemed to be passing in such a haphazard fashion and he certainly never took the time to explain to Leon just where the calendars had come from or why they stayed up when everything else tended to change around them as people and heartless shifted control of the town back and forth between them.

Leon was just changing the second calendar to a rather nice lake scene of a lake he'd never seen but would probably give everything he had to actually see when Cid walked up behind him.

"Any normal young man would be looking at those girls," Cid commented. Leon could smell smoke. Whatever project Cid had been working on had obviously consumed quite a bit of attention and likely an entire pack of cigarettes.

"I was interested in that one when I was eighteen," Leon said as Cid's hands found his skin beneath the hem of his shirt. His own hands were still on the calendar as he leaned over the workbench. Obviously Cid had found the pose quite inviting. "I'd rather see that lake."

Cid only chuckled before kissing the back of Leon's neck and slipping his hands lower. Leon gasped and closed his eyes. He had fully intended to flip the third calendar to June, which was some sort of motorcycle, but that could wait. They were only ever together there - in the workshop where no one would interrupt or even notice between the already prevalent smells of oil and gasoline and sweat.

Leon was momentarily blinded by the light dangling from the ceiling as Cid rearranged him up onto the workbench, pants down and legs spread. He couldn't see the calendars any longer, only pages dangling downwards, shadowy because of where the light fell. But he didn't need to have his eyes open anyway. Not as Cid touched him. For a few minutes, at least, he didn't need to wonder.


End file.
